It has been found desirable to provide a display card holder assembly comprising a specifically designed display card adapted to mountingly receive the article to be displayed, such as an article of jewelry, in combination with specifically designed holder means for the card wherein the card may be releasably and slidably received by the holder means for quick and easy attachment and detachment.
It is known in the art to provide display cards for jewelry and the like especially designed so as to be releasably received by holder means, as exemplified, for example, by applicant's prior U.S. Pat. No. 3,568,853 dated Mar. 9, 1971. Display assemblies of this general type have proven to be extremely desirable in the display of small articles, such as earrings or the like, since the cards, being constructed of plastic, are easily and inexpensively molded or extruded, and the display means which receive the cards are likewise simple and inexpensive to manufacture. In addition, the cards are quickly mountable on the display means by store personnel, and a rather voluminous number of cards may be mounted on a relatively small display rack.
One of the problems that is often encountered in connection with display assemblies of this general type, such as the display assembly disclosed in the aforesaid U.S. Pat. No. 3,568,853, is the problem of pilferage. Since the card is easily detachable from the display means, it follows that where the display is positioned in an area that is not always closely supervised by sales personnel, individual cards may be surreptitiously removed and pilfered.
In order to overcome this problem, the present invention provides a particular structural interrelation between the specially designed display card and the specially designed display bar on which the card is mounted. Although in the present invention, as in applicant's prior U.S. Pat. No. 3,568,853, the card is adapted to be snap-mounted on the bar and likewise detachable therefrom, the mounting, and more particularly the detachment, is not so obvious to the casual customer. Expressed differently, although one who is intimately familiar with the attachment and detachment of the card to the display bar in the present invention may quickly and easily manipulate the card to effect the desired attachment and, more importantly, the desired detachment, one not so familiar with the display assembly would not readily be aware of the quick-detachment capability of the card.
Although the card of the present invention has been specifically designed to cooperate with a specifically constructed display bar, the mounting means on the card are so constructed as to permit the card also to be clipped on to a conventional round or square rod.
Other objects, features and advantages of the invention will become apparent as the description thereof proceeds when considered in connection with the accompanying illustrative drawings.